A method and apparatus for translating portions of documents containing secured information between computing devices is disclosed.
Communicating with computers, such as those of financial institutions or any entity transferring secure information, requires that to transmit documents from one computer to another, certain security measures are present. Example of such secure documents include text documents in a word processing format, PDF documents, graphics document or a photograph of a document. For example, the document being sent must be signed and encrypted in accordance with the rules of the corporation. Further, the protocol to transfer the file must be authenticated per the corporation's specifications.
When one corporation needs to transfer information to another corporation having different authentication and encryption requirements, one corporation must change its authentication methodology. Alternatively, one of the corporations may be required to adopt a special authentication methodology to enable communication. These changes can significantly increase the cost to the institution as it typically has specific authentication and encryption methods as part of its infrastructure.
Further often these secure documents may be very large. Consequently if transmission of the secure documents is interrupted, retransmission of the entire document may be required thereby reducing the efficiency of the transmission.